


Go slowly with me now

by Yahababie



Series: andante, andante [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Lighthouses, kissing in the moonlight, moon and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahababie/pseuds/Yahababie
Summary: Alisa looked gorgeous in the moonlight and the occasional flash of the lighthouse lamp. But most importantly, she looked happy, really happy.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: andante, andante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Go slowly with me now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another Kiyoko Alisa fic :). I wrote this one for my dearest friend Iz, whom I love very much she is my best friend and really wanted a kiss in the moonlight so how could I not give it to her. If you read my other one before this one thank you so much for coming back! I hope you continue to enjoy my Kiyoko Alisa works as I plan to write more in the future. (I'm actually writing a few atm but it might take a while) I would like to apologise once again for any spelling or grammar errors, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> ps idk if u noticed but this is in fact connected to the last fic I wrote

“Where are you taking me?” Kiyoko asked frantically as Alisa pulled her out through the door and into the darkness. 

“It’s a surprise, you’ll love it.” Alisa laughed as she closed the door to her childhood home behind them. They were at Alisa’s parents’ house for the week. It was the first time Kiyoko met her parents and younger brother and she already felt at home. They were so loving and so kind. Kiyoko felt almost heavy with the steady stream of compliments she got from Alisa’s mother. Kiyoko loved her already. She quickly focused on her girlfriend in front of her illuminated by the porch light before she started crying from how at home she felt here. 

“Alisa!” A voice from above called to them. The two young women looked up and were met with the grinning face of Lev, Alisa’s younger brother, hanging out of his bedroom window. “Catch!” He yelled before tossing something out the window. Alisa jumped up slightly, snatching the object from the air. 

“Thanks!” Alisa yelled back at her brother, flashing him a quick thumbs up before turning around and stepping down the porch. Kiyoko waved a goodbye at Lev before following her girlfriend. 

“Don’t stay out too late!” Lev yelled, sounding genuine. Alisa turned back around and stuck her tongue out him. Lev send her a worried look. 

“We won’t! Don’t worry about us! Kiyoko knows how to fight!” She yelled up at him, trying to reassure him. Kiyoko decided to not tell Lev that she didn’t actually know how to fight. “Come on.” Alisa said softly, sending Kiyoko a quick smile before taking her hand and dragging her away from the house. 

**\---**

After barely five minutes of walking Kiyoko smelled the sea. Alisa’s childhood home was located on the edge of a small seaside town and the smell of salt hing air. The calls of seagulls sounded loud above them as they made their way down the towns main road. 

“Are you taking me to the beach?” Kiyoko asked, snuggling closer to Alisa as a chilly early spring breeze made goosebumps rise on her arms. 

“Kinda.” Alisa replies as she unhooks Kiyoko’s arm from hers and grabs her hand instead. Kiyoko smiles to herself as Alisa took their intertwined hands and puts them in her coat's pocket. She put her free hand in her own pocket and felt warmer immediately. “It’s near the beach, but not on the beach.” 

“So vague.” Kiyoko rolled her eyes, making Alisa chuckle. 

“Just be patient and let me surprise you.” Alisa said, her lips forming a small pout. They quickly relaxed into a small smile, though. 

“Alright, alright.” Kiyoko huffed a laugh. 

“But it couldn’t hurt to quicken our pace.” Alisa said mischievously. Before Kiyoko could even ask about her mischief, Alisa let go of her hand and started sprinting down the abandoned road. Kiyoko just stood there for a moment, looking at her adorable girlfriend running along the street. Alisa’s long red coat had stayed unbuttoned when they left the house earlier and was billowing behind her like a cape. Kiyoko laughed at the idea of Alisa as a superhero. Her superpower would definitely be making people laugh, or making them happy, or both, Kiyoko thought as she started running. 

“Wait for me!” Kiyoko yelled as she followed her hero into the night. 

\---

It only took another five minutes for them to reach their destination. Kiyoko was panting a little from running as she took in the building before her. It was a lighthouse, a tall and towering lighthouse compared to the rest of the small houses and buildings in town. Kiyoko had seen it in the distance when they’d first arrived. It was painted a light blue nearing white in some places, probably due to old age and the salty air, and was located on the end of a small road just shy of the water. A huge pile of wave breakers separated the sea and crashing waves from the bottom of the lighthouse. Kiyoko focused back on Alisa when she heard a key jingling. 

“We’re going inside?!” Kiyoko blurted out as Alisa turned the key in lock of the big black door of the lighthouse. 

“Yep.” Alisa replied, struggling to open the probably very heavy door. 

“How did you even get they key?” Kiyoko asked incredulously as she continued to watch her girlfriend struggle with the door. 

“Lev. He works for the owner of the lighthouse and has the spare set of keys.” Alisa huffed as she dropped the door handle. “Now, please help open this door.” 

“Ah, right.” Kiyoko noted as she remembered Lev throwing the key from his bedroom window. She stepped closer to the door and put her hand on the handle. It was easy to press down, but the door became heavy once she started pulling at it. It came away from its frame a bit before the handle slipped from Kiyoko’s hand and slammed shut again. Kiyoko cringed slightly at the loud noise. 

“Wow, you got further than me.” Alisa sounded impressed. 

“That’s just because you’re weak.” Kiyoko yelped as Alisa jabbed her side lightly in response. “Let’s just try it together.” 

“That was my intention, yeah.” Alisa said sticking her tongue out. Kiyoko blew her a raspberry. They both took a hold of the door handle and pulled in unison. It didn’t take too much effort with the two of them and Kiyoko leaned against the inside of the door, ushering Alisa inside. Kiyoko quickly followed, letting the door slam shut behind her and developing them in complete darkness. 

“This is scary.” Kiyoko whispered as she hooked her arm in Alisas again, afraid of losing her in the dark. 

“A bit.” Kiyoko heard Alisa swallow, she couldn’t see her face but she could imagine the look on it right now. Her brows would be furrowed slightly and her bottom lip would be sucked in just a bit. “You didn’t bring a flashlight, did you?” Alisa’s voice sounded a bit shaky and Kiyoko squeezed her arm with hers softly to remind her she’s not alone in the dark. 

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t know where we were going.” Kiyoko said as she fumbled in her pocket. “But I did bring a functioning phone.” She unlocked her phone and smiled at her background picture, it was a selfie of the two of them lying on the grass taken near Kiyoko’s hometown, before turning on the flashlight. The space before them became visible in the light. A narrow spiralling staircase stood in the middle of the room, despite its narrowness it looked sturdy. Next to the staircase near the wall was a crate with some lanterns, matches, and what looked like a tool box. 

"How spooky." Kiyoko said at the same time as Alisa said "How romantic.". Kiyoko giggled at the differences in their responses, she thought it showed the differences between their personalities well. Alisa shuffled towards the crate dragging Kiyoko with her to stay in the light of the phone. She let go of Kiyoko’s arms to light one of the lanterns. 

“Now we have more light.” Alisa said, satisfied. She grabbed Kiyoko’s arm again and stepped on the first step of the stairs. “Are you coming?” 

“Yeah, but shouldn’t the big light from the lighthouse be on?” Kiyoko asked, following Alisa up the stairs. 

“That’s what we’re gonna do.” Alisa said matter of factly. 

"Heh? What?" Kiyoko stopped walking, causing Alisa to stumble slightly. "Sorry." Kiyoko mumbled a quick apology, even though the staircase was sturdy it was still narrow. 

"Lev and the owner take turns turning it on and tonight was his turn." Alisa pulled on Kiyoko's arm and the two continued climbing the spiral. 

"Are you sure it's okay for us to do it?" Kiyoko asked nervously. She unhooked her arm from Alisa's in favour of holding unto the railing as her other hand was still holding her phone for light.

"Lev said it was fine. He even asked the lighthouse owner." Alisa shrugged, stepping ahead and in front of Kiyoko as the staircase go narrower. 

"You do know how to turn it on, right?" Kiyoko asked unsurely. Alisa stopped in her tracks, her shoulders tensing up. "Alisa." Kiyoko whined, dragging out the last 'a'. 

"It can't be that hard right?" Alisa chuckled nervously. "I mean, how hard can it be? It's probably just a button." 

"I hope so." Kiyoko laughed. It was very typical of Alisa to dive into things headfirst without considering everything. But she loved her for that, she was never bored when they were together.

It took a few minutes longer to reach the top level and the light. Alisa hung the lantern on a hook on the wall and illuminate the room. The room was circular and had three huge windows. In the middle of the room was a metal construction holding up the lamp, big and taking up most of the room. In front of the metal construction was a power panel, most likely used to turn it on. Alisa took Kiyoko's hand and led her to the power panel. 

"I think that button is the light for the service room." Alisa said doubtfully, pressing the button. A few light on the wall Kiyoko hadn't noticed before flickered a couple of times before turning on. 

"Good guess." Kiyoko said while studying the panel in front of them. There was another button, this one a lot bigger. Next to it was a dial with the numbers one to six written around it. "Are there different programs for the light?" Kiyoko asked curiously. 

"Yeah, the light has to be adjusted to the weather." Alisa answered while looking around the room, she looked like she was searching for something. "There should be a poster or booklet somewhere with the programs in them. At least, I think Lev mentioned that once." Kiyoko turned away from the panel to look around the room. Alisa had disappeared behind the metal construction, but she quickly came back without any instructions. "Oh! Over there!" She exclaimed, taking a hold of Kiyoko's shoulders and turning her around. There was a poster on the wall next to the entrance they had come through after walking the stairs. 

"We just have to figure out what kind of weather it is currently." Kiyoko noted when they walked closer to the poster. It contained of the six numbers the dial had and also had colours going from green to red which indicated the severity of the weather. 

"That's not so hard. Moderate wind, there's no clouds so it shouldn't rain anytime soon." Alisa said confidentily. 

"So, program two." Kiyoko said, looking through the windows to make sure there really weren't any clouds. 

"Yep! I told you it wouldn't be that hard." Alisa smiled. They made their way back to the panel and Alisa turned the dial to two. "Would you do me the honours?" Alisa asked in a faux posh voice, gesturing to the big button. 

"Of course." Kiyoko said in the same fake posh voice. She took a deep breath and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Wrong button?" Kiyoko asked, furrowing her brow. But then the balcony outside of the service room lit up. 

"Let's go." Alisa grinned, taking Kiyoko towards the door that led outside. She took the set of keys Lev had given to her earlier from her pocket and unlocked the door. Kiyoko started shivering the moment the chilly air hit them. "Oh, you're such a big baby. Always cold." Alisa snorted, grabbing the front of Kiyoko's woolen trench coat and pulling her closer. 

"I'll just have to stay close to you." Kiyoko smiled softly, snaking her arms around Alisa's waist. 

"Oh, how awful." Alisa joked. She slid her arms up the front of Kiyoko's coat and over her shoulders, embracing her. 

"How are you always so warm?" Kiyoko asked, burying her face in the crook of Alisa's neck. 

"I'm full of love!" Alisa laughed, rocking both of them back and forth softly. 

"You are." Kiyoko agreed. She unwrapped herself from her girlfriend and made her way to the railing of the balcony. The sight was beautiful. The ocean was calm, only small waves hit the wave breakers at the bottom of the lighthouse and stars were visible all above. The moon hung high in the sky, almost full. Alisa stood next to her and Kiyoko shifted her gaze to the girl next to her. Alisa looked gorgeous in the moonlight and the occasional flash of the lighthouse lamp. But most importantly, she looked happy, really happy. She was looking up at the sky and the soft breeze moved the grey hair around her face in the most ethereal way. 

"I brought you here to show you the view, but you're here looking at me." Alisa said, amusement in her voice. Her eyes stayed on the sky. 

"I thought you were the view." Kiyoko grinned, she knew what would follow.

"God, you're so cheesy." Alisa groaned. She turned to face Kiyoko and poked her forehead with a fake frown on her face.

"You love it though." Kiyoko retorted, biting her cheek to keep from laughing. 

"Sadly, I do." Alisa sighed. "Oh, come here you." Alisa said, looping her arms around Kiyoko's neck and pulling her close again. 

"Hmm?" Kiyoko hummed, very much distracted by how close Alisa's face was to hers. 

"Can I kiss you?" Alisa asked, her eyes dropping down to Kiyoko's lips. 

"And you call me cheesy? You're asking to kiss me in the moonlight." But Kiyoko wrapped her arms around Alisa's waist again regardless. "But, yes. You can." She smiled before standing on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to Alisa's. 

Alisa smiled into the kiss, before moving her lips in sync with Kiyoko. She moved her hands up to hold Kiyoko's face. Alisa made an appreciative noise when Kiyoko deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Alisa's mouth. Alisa moved her hands again, slipping one over Kiyoko's shoulder to rest on her back while the other came up to hold the back of Kiyoko's head. Alisa weaved her fingers into Kiyoko's soft black hair and angled her head in a more comfortable position to kiss in. Kiyoko tightened her hold on Alisa's waist while she explored Alisa's mouth. The kiss soon turned into smaller and softer kisses before Kiyoko withdrew a bit to catch her breathe. Kiyoko was about to go back in for another kiss when a loud horn from a boat came from the sea, scaring both of them and causing Kiyoko's head to bump Alisa's nose. 

"Ow." Alisa whimpered, letting go of Kiyoko and grabbing her nose. 

"Oh, no! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Kiyoko took Alisa's face into her hands to inspect the damage. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Alisa reassured, she removed her hands from her nose. "It just surprised me." And then she started laughing. Alisa threw her head back and laughed loudly into the sky. 

"Maybe we should just enjoy the view and save the kisses for when we get back home." Kiyoko chuckled. 

"Maybe." Alisa smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Kiyoko's forehead. "That was the last one." Alisa promised. She turned back towards the sea, wrapping an arm around Kiyoko's shoulder. 

"Sure." Kiyoko laughed. She laid her head on Alisa's shoulder and looked out to sea. Together they watched the lit up boat that interrupted them get closer and closer. And with each blinking light getting clearer in the night sky, their hearts got closer as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again with my next work <3


End file.
